50 Lies To Tell
by jaceloveriam
Summary: Clary Fairchild is a secret FBI agent that get chosen to be in the FBI games. She will have to go through with a mission that could be deadly. And the worst part is, she has to do It with the cocky Jace Wayland. What will she do? Rated M for language. Lemons in later chapters.


~Clary~

My head aches as I hear the bell ring for second period. I'm on a mission right now, and I have to spy on a really creepy dude. I think his name is Sebastian? I don't really know, honestly. Today is my last day of the mission. I sit down when I get to my History classroom. Sebastard- I mean, Sebastian! Is sitting in the front row with all his 'buddies' which are not even his real friends. They are actors we hired a couple of years ago. I smirk and walk up to him. "Well, this is a surprise!" I say with sarcasm. "I did not expect for you guys to sit together at all!" I roll my eyes. Sebastian scowls but then quickly covers it up with an award winning smile. "What do we have here? Little-miss-I-know-everything." I grin and cockily respond "Thats because I _do_ know everything." And I walk back to my seat. The one minute bell rings and everyone runs into the class. walks inside. "Class take a seat! Get started on your practice and take out your homework from last night!" She yells with her annoying barbie voice. 'Shut up will you?!' I yell in my head as I pull out my Europe Map worksheet. One of the reasons why I hate this mission is that I _also_ have to do the homework! What the hell?! High School homework is the fucking worst! I hear a beep in my hidden earpiece. My signal.

I stand up flying my chair back, walk to front of the classroom and clap my hands together. "Attention! I need to tell you something! Your fellow class mate Sebastian here," I point at him "Has been a drug dealer for the past five years and is wanted by the FBI of New York! Do not panic! We have this all under control!" I yell and push the button on the inside of my sleeve. FBI agents crash through the windows around the classroom and shove Sebastard against the wall. I peel off my costume, an old sweater and ripped jeans, and I am thankful I have black tights, a black tank top, and my badge. I block the doors to the hallway and kids pour on to me asking me questions like 'Are you an agent?!' or 'Since when did you dress like that?!'. '_Jesus christ, these people need a life! I'm 20 and __**I**_ _don't even do this.'_ I say in my head and push them out of the class for safety measures. I watch Sebastard be dragged to the truck and my manager walks up to me. "Good job Clarissa. One more mission done. I need to talk to you about a special mission you have been chosen to perform. The FBI Games are in a week and you have been chosen to be a contestant," he says carefully as I jump and squeal in my head like a five year old. "But beware, this is not one of the normal games. You will have to be partnered with another agent to spy and kill your target together. Is that okay? Will you enter?" he asks me with hope in his eyes. "I will enter. When will I know my partner?" I ask. "We will tell you tomorrow morning but you will have to eat lunch with the agent and get to know him or her."

'_Great_'

*The Next Morning*

~Clary~

A bitter taste fills my mouth as I take another sip from my black coffee. '_Black, like my soul. If I had one…' _I say in my head as a small smile plasters my face. Today I'm supposed to meet my partner. '_He/She is lucky to have me as a partner! I am the best agent in the whole FBI agency!' _I think cockily. I hear the tiny melodic chimes as the door opens. I tug on my brown haired wig to straighten it and my fake brown contact lenses are perfect for the look. I look over my shoulder and see my manager, , walk in with a boy about my age that has golden hair, gold eyes, and a smirk placed perfectly on his face. I immediately know '_I'm going to hate this dude.' _I think and I stand up to greet my boss. "Finally! I was about to leave you guys here to wait for hours like I was." I say a little angrily. "Jonathan, this is Clarissa. Clarissa, this is Jonathan. You two will be partners from now on." introduces us. "Come on , I told you to call me Clary a long time ago!" I playfully nudge him. He keeps a straight face and turns around he walks out but not before hollering "Get to know each other!" I roll my eyes and look at 'Jonathan'. "You can call me Clary." I told him and stretched my hand out. "Call me Jace." he said with a voice made of honey. He took my hand and shook it. We sat down and started talking. "So where are you from, Jace?" I ask him. "I came here from Texas, where I was born and raised." he answers. "Cool, what part of Texas?" I ask with excitement. "Dallas. Are you from Manhattan?" he answers and then asks. "Well I was born In Brooklyn but moved here to Manhattan when I was 12. What rate level are you in your fighting skills?" I ask. "I just got ranked level 11 yesterday actually. How about you?" he says. "I got ranked level 12 this morning. Trust me, it was hard." I answer "Nothing Jace Wayland can't do because I'm the best agent in the whole country." he says cockily. '_Yeah, definitely going to hate this guy. Too bad he doesn't know that I lied and I am actually level 22. Suck on that Wayland.' _I think as I roll my eyes. "Please. you are so lucky I'm your partner. Now you will never fail because of my awesomeness. You should be grateful." I say and flip my straightened hair. "Yeah, right." he says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, I _am _right. Lets go to the Agency's training center. I'll show you." I tell him as we stand up. '_Bastard.'_ I add in my head. We walk to the parking garage. "Where is your car?" Jace asks with a look of amusement. "Or do we have to take the public bus?" he continues. "You could say that." I say as I walk towards my red Lamborghini and I climb in the front seat. His mouth is hanging open as he climbs on and I start the engine. "You were _so _wrong, dude." I tell him as I speed off into the highway.

"Bitch." "Bastard" "Slut." "Asshat." "Whore." "Womanizer." We fight the whole ride to the agency. "Why don't you crawl up your mom's vag and stay there you Chimpanzee!" I yell at him. "How about you suck your grandpa's cock and get Diabetes you animal abuser!" he yells back. "Yeah, because I abuse you, you dumb-ass! We're here!" I respond and crawl out of my car. We walk to the Center and I see Isabelle. One of my closest friends. "Hey, Iz. Who's your partner? I got this Ass." I ask her during our bear hug. "Oh, Clary! I got the cutest boy! His name is Simon and he is adorable." she squeals. "You know, Izzy, you can't call a boy adorable if he is your age. Thats not sanitary." I tell her while laughing. She rolls her eyes and continues to punch a dummy hanging from the wall. I turn to Jace and we walk to the advanced "demon" killer. Basically, you have to get in this glass room and fight different leveled demons. I walk in and Jace stays out. My turn first, I guess. I click the level 22 and I see Jace's eyes widen. I smirk as I get in my fighting position. '_Here goes nothing...' _I think as the first demon hurls itself at me with a sickening screech. My fist connects with it's face and I use my feet to kick the next one's head off. Three more crawl to my arms and I kick them up in the air. I use my legs to squeeze the life out of them as I choke them on the floor. I punch one in the face as I hear a long screech. The worst and last one slithers to me. I scream as I uppercut it and It evaporates into a wave of powder. '_Done. Piece of cake.'_


End file.
